wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob x Karen Z OTP
Karen Z: pretty sure im Karen Z: good enough for somebody Karen Z: out there. crob: Everybody has a fetish Karen Z: wow how horribly offensive Karen Z: i (heart) u rob Karen: (heart) crob: Well I mean shit, Im looking for the girl with a skinny white guy fetish crob: Spoilers, its usually fat chicks Karen Z: ffff Karen Z: thats my fetish Karen Z: stahp it Karen Z: spoilers, im fat chicks Karen: my fetish is myself Karen Z: i love you guys crob: GAY crob: (smirk) Karen Z: ill take it Karen Z: alright crob: Love you too. (heart) MAXIMUM HETERO crob: Roleplay 101 crob: I put on my robe and wizard hat Karen Z: just choke me with that dead cat Karen Z: until morning Karen Z: (mm) crob: I choke you with the dead cat. The maggots devouring its innards leak all over your face as you gasp for air. Karen Z: ... Karen Z: wow i really am horny crob: ur a sick fuck dawg crob: Just my type Karen Z: (heart) crob: Shutup everyone, mau is typing Mau: mau's cat is in the other room, he's filing his taxes three days late despite the federal state warning. Karen Z: i have never laughed this hard at 5 am crob: You brilliant sonofabitch. I wish I could frame everything you said,. Karen Z: anyone else in lesbians with mau Karen Z: 'cause dibs. Karen Z: im the ultimate slut in most categories Karen Z: i have a wide variety of needs rob. crob: No you clearly have one need Karen Z: oh whats that crob: (chuckle) Karen Z: why you gotta play hard to rape crob: Because otherwise it wouldnt be rape. Gotta make it as realistic as possible. crob: "oh. no. dr. yzerino, PMS. pls. stop." crob: pls Karen Z: you remembered crob: pls Karen Z: (swear) Karen Z: (heart) Karen Z: you're the lesbian for me, rob crob: gaaaaaaay Karen Z: you know its gay to say gay AKA WFWD Incest Link: Finally I can marry mau Link: yzer missing out Freek: oh well Karen Z: it's k im over mau now Karen Z: i'm into geera (heart) Jack: rip geera Karen Z: (rofl) Freek: (puke) Link: rip frek's shot with geera Karen Z: rip link's shot with yzer Link: I'll always have QQ Link: he's a slut Osirisky: i'm no cleavage man Karen Z: what are you then Osirisky: i'm a booty man Karen Z: oh god Karen Z: i got booty for days Osirisky: i mean Osirisky: i'm a face man AKA WFWD Selfcest Karen: I am with myself. Because I am the only person that is ever always on my side AKA Whatever William DoesCest Freek: the noises asians make Osirisky: what noises Karen Z: ABUNAI Jack: pansy makes some strange noises Jack: like heavy breathing Osirisky: my heavy breathing also intensifies depending on my libido Osirisky: i will fap on cam to news of vesperia ps3 coming here Category:Members